moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Menethil
The Knights of Menethil - or the 1113th Reformed Scourge Infantry - are a military unit comprised entirely of Death Knights of the Order of the Ebon Blade. Recruitment :To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. :::::::::- Oscar Wilde As the war between the Alliance and the Horde rages, many have chosen their sides while some remain caught between the two. Many of the Ebon Blade's Knights have sworn themselves to their factions in life, while officially, the Blade appears to remain neutral. Battlefields once considered the most horrendous places on Azeroth are now quasi-pleasant farming communities, where scavengers piece together old sets of armor and weapons from those that have gone beyond the Veil and show them off to their friends and foes alike. The frozen North remains dormant as the Ebon Blade stands the Long Vigil to ensure the Scourge sleep, and the mysterious power that they all can feel within Icecrown keeping them in stasis remains ensconced in the Frozen Throne. In the rest of the world at large, a unit of the Ebon Blade has been left behind to ensure that nobody forgets that Death Knights still exist, for good or ill, and that they are here to stay. Officially, their mission is to support the aims of the Grand Alliance - by any means necessary. The battered but unbroken 1113th Reformed Scourge Irregulars - for they are an irregular unit of reformed Scourge - have suffered setbacks. They have faced plagues. They have faced cultists and warlocks and dragons and elementals. They have faced common bandits and government-backed syndicates alike. They have had officers targeted and seemingly suborned in the name of "research." Leadership has changed; staunch veterans have reached the limits of their undeath and retired before they start killing their own squadrons. New officers have risen through the ranks, and many newly-promoted are still adjusting to their new positions. That adjustment period is nearing its end. There is nothing quite so horrible (or wonderful, to those who dislike them) than a Death Knight on an enforced furlough...save perhaps an entire regiment of them. Unofficially, the Knights have living that they may call on - based in Hearthglen. Others are rumored to be on their payroll - shadowy folk who can tread where the dead prefer not to. Unofficially, they have allies. And all they want to do is eat their brains. =OOC Information= ---- The Knights of Menethil were featured in a WoW Insider Article! Who We Are: The Pied Pipers of Acherus is a Death Knight exclusive, heavy RP military regiment guild, active since the launch of Wrath of the Lich King. Our IC goal is to be an elite force within the Ebon Blade, fighting to achieve the goals and ends of the Ebon Blade, as well as protecting the Grand Alliance from any threat that may arise. We often have several storylines continuing at once, and have frequent events that all members can partake in. What We Can Offer Your Death Knight: Two Square and a Coffin IC, we can offer an environment which encourages quality-based roleplay for Knights of the Ebon Blade, which includes a militaristic order to it. We can offer interactive roleplay with other RP groups on the server, including some cross-faction RP-PvP activities which the Knights have been part of, though it isn't our primary focus. We take pride in having events that are accessible, fun and engaging, while fostering RP which is appropriate to the lore and story of Death Knights. Ultimately, we can hold ourselves up as being an example of good Death Knight roleplay. OOC, we provide assistance with quests and instances, as well as having a wide variety of resources available to members through crafting, an extensive bank supply, and a wide range of knowledge on the class itself and its mechanics. We also offer an active channel for connecting with the guild while on your non-Death Knight alts. Our Expectations: The Wheaton Rule The Knights of Menethil. The new way to "Reduce. Reuse. Reanimate!" Hee. - Yulenia We would prefer you to be level 60 or above before approaching us for an invitation. You must be a Death Knight killed or raised from the dead by the Scourge, and freed from the grasp of the Lich King, becoming a part of the Ebon Blade. We expect members to make themselves knowledgable on the lore surrounding Death Knights, and we provide aid to that end. We are a military guild with a command structure and in-character orders given to its members, so you should consider whether your character would be able to handle that environment. We enjoy playing games with what type of Reformed Scourge unit we are; have fun counting the various terms! Feel free to contact any of our officers OOC and we'll be happy to talk to give you more information. Our characters all contribute to our collective story and are ambassadors for our reputation with people you roleplay with on the server. We don't tolerate actions that break RP etiquette - for example 'godmoding,' or becoming nuisances/trolls to other players or groups, and those actions will almost certainly result in removal from the guild. Essentially, follow Wheaton's Law: Don't be a dick. Mind you, we judge everyone on their own merits. If you're willing to work with us, we're willing to work with you. Death Knight lore is vague, so there's a wonderful canvas to paint upon - within reason. What Next? Contact an officer! You can find Redamous, Nistara, or Domitrix and badger them until they go 'interview, hooray!' Should none of those be available, you may risk seeking out the retired brass: Celuur, Valdiis, or Eredis. Please note that they have retired from service after four and a half years in order to refrain from devouring applicants whole and you approach at your own peril. You can also take a look at our website: kofm.enjin.com - it is now fully completed with more info on our expectations, how we operate, and how to apply. Then, we can set up an IC interview and go from there. We look forward to seeing you in game! Category:Knights of Menethil Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Organizations Category:Undead Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Shadow/Cult Guilds Category:AEGIS